If only she knew
by Morderetfan4life
Summary: Both Chad and Mordecai have lost a very important girl in their lives, and they just aren't the same without her. The pain they feel is so large, and they both feel there's nothing that can make it go away. That is, until they meet each other by chance one day, and share their stories and the heartbreak they feel. Channy and Morderet. T for mild violence.
1. He misses her so much

**Crossover of my two favorite TV shows Sonny with a chance and Regular show. Pairings are Channy and Morderet, my two most favorite, and in my opinion the two most adorable pairings on TV. I want to say couple because that's what I wish they were when sadly they're not. Takes place in the universe for Regular show as well as Sonny with a chance. From Mordecai and Chads' POV, at different points, not at the same time. When I talk about what happened with Morderet it will be in depth because I've seen that episode five times and that part, no matter how much I wish I could forget it, is stuck in my head. The part where I talk about Channy may not be all that much in depth because 1. I haven't seen that episode in a long time and 2. That part of the episode is so devastating for me I always muted the volume. Okay, that's true with both those incidents, but the one from regular show is stuck inside my head even though I always muted the volume. I REALLY JUST WANT TO TRY AND FORGET ABOUT IT THOUGH, but that's never gonna happen, something that upsetting will never leave a persons mind no matter how hard they try to forget. Sorry, I ramble on like this in real life as well, I have ADHD so I'm extremely hyper, and when I start talking I have a difficult time stopping. On with the story, I've been rambling on long enough.**

**Regular show universe**

**Mordecais' POV**

I'm sitting in my room looking out the window at the clouds when one starts to appear in the shape of Margarets' head, and that's when the devstating memory of my last night with her comes back to me.

**Flashback**

I was at a restuarant with Margaret called steak me Amadeus and there was lots of choas going on between the feds and a robotic band called the Capicola gang. Margaret and I crawled under a table to talk in private.

I said to Margaret "I feel like we're getting closer everyday, and nobody makes me happier than you do. Margaret," I took her hands and looked deep into her eyes with lots of love and asked "Will you be my girlfriend?"

I saw a smile on her face for a brief second, but that smile quickly faded.

She sighed and said to me "Mordecai, there's something I need to tell you. For the first time in my life I feel like I could be in a real relationship that could actually go somwhere, but there's this," she held up a letter from Milten University, a college she had applied to and said to me "I got into my dream school. I really like you, Mordecai, and what we have is special, but I may never get this opportunity again," I had a very shocked look on my face and Margaret started to cry as she said to me, feeling devastated "I'm sorry, but I can't be your girlfriend."

I watched, feeling devatstaed and shocked as Margaret ran out of the restuarant crying. I felt as if my heart had exploded into a billion peices. FINALLY, AFTER ALL THAT TIME I ASK MARGARET OUT, AND THEN SHE CAN'T EVEN THOUGH SHE WANTED TO SO BAD, AND ALL BECAUSE SHE GOT INTO THE COLLEGE SHE DREAMT OF GOING TO!

Just then I heard the leader of the Capicola gang shout "YOU KIDDING ME!? SCHOOL IS OVERRATED! I DIDN'T GO TO SCHOOL AND LOOK AT ME!"

After that remark was made, a rocket was shot at the Capicola gang from the owner of the restuarant, and just like my heart, the Capicola gang exploded into a billion peices, and the owner of the restaurant said "Nobody talks that way about college education in my restuarant."

**Flashback ends**

I held onto my chest, as I felt a sharp pain inside of me, which felt like a knife being jabbed into my chest. After the memory came back I collapsed on my bed and sobbed uncontrollably at the top of my lungs in devastation.

I shouted, devastated and angry "WHY!? WHY'D THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN!? MARGARET AND I CAME SO CLOSE, AND WE WERE TORN APART RIGHT WHEN WE COULD'VE FINALLY BEEN TOGETHER AFTER ALL THE TIME OF BEING JUST FRIENDS FOR SO LONG! IT ISN'T FAIR! IT JUST ISN'T FAIR!"

Just then I heard a knock on my bedroom and heard the voice of my boss Benson asking "Mordecai, do you need someone to talk to?"

I opened the door and said "No, Benson, I just want to be alone right now, but I appreciate the offer."

Benson said "Okay, I just heard you in here, and really wanted to come and check on you."

I said "Sorry if all my crying and shouting is distracting you from your work."

Benson put his hand on my shoulder and said "It's okay, Mordecai I understand you've been devatated ever since Margaret left you, and I understand you're just letting all your pain out. It's perfectly normal, and it's what you need is to let all your pain and heartache out."

I was so devastated and just wanted to be alone, but I wanted a little comfort at least.

I held out my arms and said "I'd like to be alone right now, but I could at least use a hug."

Benson hugged me and patted my back as he said "I'm sorry that this happened, Mordecai. We all are, and we're here for you if you need us. We're a family, and we need to look out for each other and help when one of us is feeling hurt."

I said "Benson, this is killing me. I feel like I can't breathe and my heart's just stopped beating. I'm dying inside without Margaret"

Benson hugged me tighter and said "I'm sorry this is so devastating for you, Mordecai. I know Margaret meant everything to you."

I shouted as I cried harder "SHE DOES MEAN THE WORLD TO ME, AND MY WORLD JUST DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE OR HAVE ANY MEANING WITHOUT HER!"

Benson stopped hugging me, put his hand back on my shoulder and said kindly "We're all here for you if you need us. Family has a duty of looking out for family and helping when a family member is hurt, and we all know how hurt you are by this, so we all want to do our best to help because we care about you."

I said "I know you all do, but I doubt there's anyone out there how can make feel better. Thanks for the hug and for those kind words. It means a lot knowing that when I need help, I can count on you guys to be there for me."

Benson said "I'll leave you alone now. I just wanted to help, but you want to be alone right now, and I can understand that."

I said "I'll let you know if I need someone to talk to."

Benson says "I'm going to get back to work now. I'll be in my office if you want to talk."

I sat back down on my bed looking out the window and said "Thanks so much, Benson."

Benson closed the door and I layed my head down on my pillow and tried to calm down as best I could.

I sniffled and said to myself as I looked back out at the cloud, which still looked like Margaret "If only she knew how much I miss her and how much I need her back by my side."

**Sonny with a chance universe**

**Chads' POV**

At the Condor studios in Hollywood Califronia I walked by my ex-girlfriend Sonny Monroe. I wanted to tell her, yet again, how sorry I was for the stupid mistake I made, and that I really just hoped she'd give me another chance. See, Sonny and I are both on two TV shows that tape here in Hollywood. Sonny is on a comedy show called so random and I star as the main character on a tween drama, McKenzie falls. Each year both of those shows are nominees for a tween choice award and McKenzie falls usually wins. This year, though, was a little different, so random had won instead. I was happy for Sonny, I truly and honestly was, but I guess I was also a little weirded out by the fact McKenzie falls did't win. I was so uncomfortable with not being in the spotlight that I ordered a re-count of the votes for best tween show.

**Flashback**

When I told Sonny this, she was shocked and hurt that I did, she handed me the tween choice she won and said to me "There are no second chances this time. You won the award but you lost me." **(This is really the only part I can remember, which isn't good for me, considering that's the worst part of it. It's been so long since I've seen the episode, and there were maybe two times I watched it but didn't mute the volume, but I could still barely hear what Sonny was saying because she was so quiet, most likely because of how heartbroken and shocked she felt.)**

I walked out of the so random prop house, and on my way out, I set the award down on the table and kissed it lightly, probably because to me, the award meant the world to me because it meant that much to Sonny as well, and saying goodbye to it was probably my way of saying goodbye to her.

**Flashback ends**

I sighed and said angry at myself "I hurt someone I care about very much and now she hates me. I don't blame her, though, because I hate myself, too for what I did to her. If only she knew how sorry I was and that I'd do anything for her if she'd just give me another chance."

**Both Mordecai and Chad are missing a very important girl in their lives and they just want get her back by their side. They haven't met each other yet, but when they do, they will find that they have a lot in common. Can the two help each other to see what they need to do in order to get their special girl back?**


	2. Mordecai meets Chad

**In this chapter Chad somehow is transported into the regular show universe. He meets Mordecai who tells him about Margaret and Chad tells Mordecai about Sonny. Both talk about the devastating events that happened with the two girls. They finally find someone who they think may just make their pain decrease.**

**Regular show universe**

**Chads' POV**

I don't remember how I ended up here, and I'm not sure how I'll get back home, but I do know there is someone here who I can talk to that can understand the situation I'm in and the heartache I've been feeling. I remember walking in a very nice looking park that had an equally nice looking house, so I assumed maybe a few people lived at the park. I was correct when I saw a blue jay and a raccoon walk out of the house. I saw tears falling from the eyes of the blue jay, and the raccoon trying his best to comfort the poor blue jay.

Just then I learned the raccoons' name when I heard the blue jay ask "Can you please just leave me alone right now, Rigby?"

Rigby said to the blue jay "Dude, I know you're hurting about what happened with her, and that sometimes you just wanna be alone, but you also need help, bro. All I want do to is help."

I thought to myself "I wonder what's wrong with the blue jay and who the girl he's upset about is. Maybe he can help me feel better if I talk to him and share my story."

I looked at the blue jay and Rigby and saw Rigby holding out his arms.

He said "I'm not one to give hugs to people, but you need one, dude, I can tell."

The blue jay hugged Rigby and cried louder shouting "THIS ISN'T FAIR, DUDE! IT ISN'T FAIR AT ALL! I GET SO CLOSE TO HER AND THEN WE'RE TORN APART!"

Rigby patted the blue jay on the back and said sincerely "I'm real sorry, man."

The blue jay turned away and sat down on the porch and burried his face in his hands as he continued to cry.

Just then I saw a gumball machine walk over to the blue jay and Rigby and said "Rigby, he needs to be by himself right now, and besides, you have to get to work."

I learned the name of the gumball machine as well when Rigby said to him "Benson, I can't stand to see him this way. Please just let me comfort him."

Benson shook his head and said "No, Rigby. It's great that you want to be there for him, but he's not in the mood right now."

Rigby just looked at the blue jay, sighed, and said "He's my best friend, and I may not have shown it before, but I really care about him."

Benson said "I know you do, Rigby. We all care about him, and we all need to respect it when he wants time alone. He'll come and find us when he wants our help."

Rigby hugged the poor blue jay again and said "I'm sorry about all this, man. Come and find me when you need someone to talk to."

The blue jay hugged Rigby back, sniffled, and said sadly "Thanks, bro. I appreciate it."

Rigby stopped hugging the blue jay and Benson said "Okay, Rigby, now it's time to get to work."

Rigby and Benson began to walk away from the blue jay who pulled pictures out of his pocket and looked at them, crying to himself.

I thought "He must have a girlfriend or an ex-grilfried who moved away and he's really missing her. I want to talk to him and find out what's wrong so that maybe we can share our pain with each other and help each other out, but I should wait until he wants somebody to talk to."

**Half an hour later**

I was walking around the park, giving myself a tour when I saw the blue jay standing outside a building called Parkside Luxe. I heard him crying to himself as he looked at the building. All of a sudden, he turned and saw me standing there. I thought he would just go back to looking at the building, but instead he walked up to me.

When he and I were face to face I said "Hi my name's Chad Dylan Cooper. I'm sorry if I'm intruding, but I'm lost and have no idea how to get back home."

The blue jay said "Hi, I'm Mordecai, and don't worry about it, you're not intruding at all, this park is for everyone to enjoy."

I said to Mordecai "You can call me by my full name if you want, but I also go by Chad or CDC for short."

Mordecai looked down at the ground sadly and said "Thanks, Chad."

I said to him "I saw you talking to your friends a while back. I can understand your pain because I've recently lost an important girl as well."

**Mordecais' POV**

**In Mordecai and Rigbys' bedroom**

I had just gotten done showing Chad around the park and the house. I showed him my room last and after I got done showing him around, I sat down on my bed and started to cry.

Chad sat down next to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

He asked me "What's her name and why isn't she around?"

I sniffled and said "Her name's Margaret Smith, and she's not here anymore because she got accepted into her dream university, Milten."

Chad asks "She's in college right now?"

I said "Yes, she's studying to earn her journalism major."

Chad asked "Is she your girlfriend or possibly your ex-girlfriend?"

I shook my head and said "No, we're just friends and that's all we've ever been. One night while at a restuarant called steak me Amadeus, I asked Margaret to be my girlfriend, but she ended up saying no and told me about her acceptance into Milten. When we were behind a table I took her hands and asked lovingly 'Margaret, will you be my girlfriend?'

She sighed and said to me 'Mordecai, there's something I need to tell you. For the first time in my life I feel like I could be in a real relationship that could actually go somewhere, but there's this,'

I had a shocked look on my face when Margaret held up her accepteance from Milten and just sat in shock as she continued.

She said to me 'i got into my dream school. I really like you, Mordecai, and what we have is special, but I may never get this opportunity again,'

Margaret started to cry as she said to me 'I'm sorry, but I can't be your girlfried.' I watched as she cried when ran out of the restuarant and I had a very devatsated and shocked look on my face."

I began to cry harder and shouted "CHAD, THIS HAS BEEN SO DEVASTATING FOR ME! I REALLY LOVE MARGARET AND I FINALLY ASK HER OUT, BUT SHE COULDN'T! IT'S JUST SO UNFAIR AND IT'S KILLING ME!"

Chad satrted to cry as well and said to me "I understand the pain you're in because I recently lost an important girl as well."

I tried to calm myself down and asked "Who is she?"

Chad said "Her name's Sonny Monroe and she's my ex-girlfriend."

I asked Chad "Why'd you break up with her?"

Chad corrected me by telling me "She broke up with me, and it's all my fault," he then cried harder and shouted "I MADE A HUGE MISTAKE WHEN WE WERE TOGETHER AND I BROKE HER HEART!"

I asked "Would you like to talk about it?"

Chad said "Yes, I need someone to talk to who understands my pain, and that person is you."

I said "If it gets too difficult feel free to stop."

Chad sniffled and told me "Well, I'm from Hollywood Calfornia, and I'm the star of a popular tween drama called McKenzie falls. My ex-girlfriend, Sonny, was a star on a rivaling comedy show called so random. So random and McKenzie falls are always nominees for an award called the tween choice award. Five years in a row Mckenzie falls had won, but this time things went a little different and so random had won. I was happy for Sonny that she got an award and was getting a chance to be in the spotlight, but I also felt weird about it because I'm so used to being the spotlight. If only I'd shared the spotlight with Sonny and let her have her shining moment, we'd still be together.

In the so random prop house one day, I told Sonny I had ordered a re-count of the votes for best tween show and that McKenzie falls had won. Sonny and I got into an argument and at the end of it she handed me the award and said to me 'There are no second chances this time. You won the award, but you lost me.' after that I set the award down on the table as I left the prop house and on my way out, I kissed my hand and then tapped my hand on the award, kissing it and Sonny goodbye."

I said "Wow, that's some heavy stuff."

Chad started to sob uncontrollably as he shouted, feeling angry with himself "MORDECAI, I CAN'T BELIEVE I WAS SO STUPID AND SELFISH TO SONNY AND NOW SHE'S NEVER GOING TO TAKE ME BACK! I FEEL LIKE SUCH A JERK FOR BREAKING HER HEART THE WAY I DID AND I HATE MYSELF FOR WHAT I DID!"

I cried harder and shouted "I'M REALLY MAD AT MYSELF FOR NOT ASKING MARGARET OUT SOONER! IF I HAD, SHE PROBABLY WOULD'VE SAID YES!" I tried to calm down and said in a normal voice "Maybe I should've asked her out after I finally admitted I liked her which was another difficult thing for me to do."

Chad sniffled and asked "When did you finally admit to Margaret you like her?"

I said "Well, I made a ridiculous bet with one of my co-workers named Muscle Man that I would kiss Margaret by the end of the week and then Muscle Man would have to wear a diaper the whole entire week after that, but if I didn't kiss Margaret, I'd have to wear the diaper for the week after."

Chad asked me "Who lost the bet?"

I said a little embarrassed by the memory of it "I lost. I wanted my breath to be fresh when I kissed Margaret so I loaded my mouth up with mints, breath strips, and breath spray. After the breath spray, my stomach really started to hurt. All of a sudden a ray shot out of my mouth and the entire lake along with everything around it became trapped in ice.

I got out of the car and asked Margaret 'Hey, where are you going?' she said to me 'It got really cold all of a sudden. I think we should go back.' she went up to her car and tried to open the door, but was unable to and said 'Ugh, it's frozen shut.' just then the entire car became incased in the ice and Muscle Man came out from behind and said 'Oh man, we gotta get out of here.' my friend Rigby came running out and said 'But we gotta see if he does it.'

Margaret became suspscious and asked 'Muscle Man, Rigby, what are you guys doing here, and see if who does what?' Muscle Man said to me 'You better tell her about the bet, bro.' Margaret turned to me and asked suspicious 'Bet, what bet?' I said nervously 'Uh, well, see, it wasn't really a bet per se, I just said I would kiss you by Friday at midnight and if I didn't I'd have to wear a diaper for a week.' Margaret asked me, shocked and angry 'What!?' I said 'See, but, if I did kiss you, then Muscle Man would have to waer the daiper,' I said feeling ashamed and guilty 'So yeah, it was pretty much a bet.' Margaret asked me furiously 'SO YOU BET MUSCLE MAN THAT YOU COULD KISS ME!?' Rigby interjected and said 'Well, it was more that he would kiss you, not could.' Margaret yelled furiously 'QUIET, RIGBY!' she walked up to me and said angrily 'I can't believe you, Mordecai! Here I thought we were having a great time on a fun date,' she then asked me angrily 'And it was all for a dumb bet?' I said trying to reason with her 'Yeah, but.'

She didn't want hear anymore after that she just groaned in disgust and ran off. I called after her saying 'Margaret, wait.' Muscle Man said to me 'Nice going, bro.' I got annoyed with myself and ran after Margaret calling to her 'Margaret, Margaret, you're gonna freeze out here!' I couldn't see her because she was out of my view, but I heard her yell 'I DON'T CARE!' I said 'Look, I'm sorry, okay? I'd wear a daiper for the rest of my life if only you'd forgive me for how dumb I was being.' I was still unable to see Margaret when she asked me 'What is wrong with you?' she said 'You always do this, every time it seems like we're getting close, you throw me for a loop!' I said 'I don't know what's wrong with me! It's just that,' my leg had begun to get trapped in ice which I broke free from and said 'You're one of my best friends and,' my other leg became trappped in ice which again I broke free from and said 'I get all weird when I'm around you, and sometimes I don't know what to do about it.'

Margaret walked up and asked 'How 'bout just trying to be honest with me?' she said to me 'That would be a good start,' she must've been looking down at my legs and the lower half of my body which was trapped in ice as she said to me 'And you'd better talk fast.' the ice began to crawl up my body and I said 'Look, I really just wanted this kiss to happen, and I lost sight of being a good friend, and the only reason I took the bet was to give me extra confidence to through with it, which didn't even work anyways,' every single part of my body but my head was trapped inside ice at that point and I said to Margaret 'But really it's all because I LIKE YOU!' after that there was a short silence and Margaret asked me 'What time is it?' I asked, knowing I'd lose the bet 'Who cares?' Margaret asked 'No, what time is it?' I broke one of my arms free and looked at my watch and said '11:59.' there was only a minute until the bet was over.

Margaret walked over to me and held me close which made all the ice around me melt. Margaret closed her eyes and began to move her lips lcoser to me. My eyes sparkled with excitement before I closed them and move in closer to kiss Margaret. Just as she was about 2 or 3 inches away from me, Margaret dogded the kiss and whispered in my ear slyly 'Have a nice week, diaper boy.' I was forced to wear a diaper the whole entire week after that, but I didn't mind because I knew Margaret had fun on the date, so she must've liked me as well, and that I would still have a chance to get the kiss I'd been waiting for."

Chad said "Whoa, sounds like you had some crazy stuff going on."

I said "Sure did, and it was even crazier the week after when I drove Margaret to the airport so she could go check out universities she wanted to apply to."

Chad asked me "What happened then?"

I said "Margaret was still mad at me for making the bet with Muscle Man, and when I offered to give her ride to the airport she got suspicious and asked me 'Wait, are you sure you want to give me a ride and not because you bet someone you could or?' I asked her 'What? Come on, when have I?' I turned to my friend Rigby who wanted to say something and I said to him 'Be quiet,' I turned back to Margaret and said 'Look, no bets, no nothing. I just wanna help you out.'

Later on as I was walking to the mechanics to pick up my boss Bensons' car, I was being stalked by a group called the wickets, a group centered around croquet who despised cellhpone usage in their territory. I had a little confrentation with them as I talked to Margaret on my phone, and finally got away when I arrived at my destination which was the autoshop. The mechanic, Raymond, told me that only the owner was able to pick up the car and that rules were rules. I thought I was okay to use my cellhpone so I took it out and called Benson. Benson and Rymond got into an argument and during that I heard the wickets leader say to me over and over in a very derranged and creepy tone 'Mordecai, put your phone away!' after that Raymond got frightened when he saw the wickets and he ran inside his office. I said annoyed and irritated with the wickets 'Look, leave me alone! Go bck to playing mini-golf.' the wickets leader shouted at me 'IT'S CROQUET!' he the attempted to smash me with a croquet mallet, which I dogded and said to my boss 'Benson, I gotta go!' the wickets leader yet again attempted to hit me with a croquet mallet after I hung up my phone. I shouted and dodged the hit again. I then ducked under a car trying my best to hide, but the wickets had the car surronded. Just then, Raymond came out of his office with a flamethrower which frightened the wickets. I saw that time as the perfect opportunity to escape, so I ran as fast as I could to Bensons' car and tried to get away.

At Margarets' college I said to her 'Hey, Margaret, let me help with your...' she cut me off as she threw her bags in the back of the car and said in a pnic 'No time! I messed up my plane leaves at 6:30 not 9:30! We have like 15 minutes to get to the airport!' she got in the car, buckled up, and asked me 'Do you think you can drive fast?' I saw in the review mirror that the wickets were following me and I said to Margaret 'Not a problem.' as I drove I looked in the review mirror and saw one of the wickets moving a croquet mallet up and down calling to me 'Mordecai.' Margaret asked me 'Are those guys saying your name?' I lied and said 'No, I don't think so!' just then two of the wickets sped by on a motorcycle and the one girl from the wickets laughed evilly as she spraypainted the word 'wickets' onto the car and threw the can at it.

Margaret gasped in shock and asked 'WHAT THE HECK!?' she turned to me and asked 'What's going on?' I was being completely honest with Margaret when I said 'Okay, don't freak out, but those guys kinda wanna kill me for using a cellphone.' Margaret asked me, confused 'What!?' I said to her 'I can explain!' she said 'No, let me guess, you lost a bet,' she asked me suspsciously 'Or did you hijack this car from some argyle wearing crimelord?' I was honest with her and told her 'It's Bensons' car.' she must not've believed me cause she pulled out her phone and said 'That's it, I'm calling the cops.' I shouted to her, trying to get her to stop 'NO!' just then Margaret screamed as the window was smashed open and the wickets leader snateched her phone from her. He yelled angrily 'I SAID NO CELLPHONES!' he then crushed Margarets' phone using his bare hand and the wickets began to beat the car up with their croquet mallets. I was able to shake most of them off, but four still followed behind after a few minutes. Margaret gasped and said angrily 'Ugh! This is hopeless! These guys won't quit!' I told Margaret 'I won't quit, either.' I began to drive onto an unfinished ramp which terrified Margaret. She looked at me and said fearfully 'Mordecai!' I looked at Margaret and said 'Just trust me.' she said to me still frightened 'OKAY, I TRUST YOU!' just as we were about to go off the ramp, I veered off to the side and got us back on track, and the wickets flew off the ramp into a cellphone billboard, meeting their inronic ends.

Margaret and I arrived at the airport just as the plane was about to take off. Margaret said to lady at the desk 'WAIT, PLEASE! I need to get on this flight!' the lady sighed and held up the phone, talking in an irritated tone as she said 'Hold the gate, please.' Margaret said to her 'Thank you! Thank you!' she ran over to the bag check area and I said to her 'See, we made it!' she said 'Yeah! Look, I'm sorry for all that stuff I said before I was kind of freaking out. I never should've doubted you.' I said to her 'It's no big deal.' Margaret sad to me 'I'm serious! You're always there for me,' she got nervous as she said 'I guess... I mean... there's not a lot of people I can say that about.'

After about a few minutes of nervous conversation between us, Margaret came up to me and with a sigh, she kissed me on the lips. I was so shocked by the kiss. After the kiss Margaret headed to her plane and looked back to me and said 'See you soon.' I said still overwhelmed and surprised by the kiss 'Uh bye.' after Margaret got on the plane I went outside and jumped up and down in a celebration of our kiss. It was a short-lived celebration though because I saw Bensons' car towed away, busted up badly with the word 'wickets' still on the side."

Chad said "Whoa!" he then asked "How often does stuff like that happen?"

I said to him "All the time. Two weeks after the kiss at the airport, I was up on make-out mountain with Margaret, along with our friends Rigby and Eileen to see a meteor shower. Rigby kept on pestering and teasing me about being in the friend zone with Margaret.

Margaret and I were talking about the future because she was worried about her own. She told me 'I applied to three schools, but I haven't heard anything back yet.' I said to her 'You know what they say, evelope's thin, didn't get in, envelope's fat, school is where it's at!' she laughed at my corny joke and said 'People don't say tht.' I laughed nervously and said 'But it's true, though. You shouldn't worry, college is a lot of fun. I had some good times at art school before I left.' she asked me 'Think you'll ever go back?' i said 'Oh, I don't know. Maybe or maybe I'll just stay working at the park for the rst of my life.' we both laughed nervously and then Margaret said 'It's just weird not knowing what's gonna happen,' she then asked me 'What if I don't get into of them?' she then said 'I think I sounded really dumb in those interviews.' I said to her nicely 'You never sound dmub, Margaret. I'm sure you did fine.'

Margaret smiled at me and then I grabbed two cans of soda and asked 'So, uh, how 'bout a toast?' Margaret took her can of soda and said 'Whoa, fancy.' I said to her 'Only the finest of beverages for the future journalism major.' she shoved me playfully and giggled as she said 'Stop it.' I asked her 'So, uh, what should we toast to?' Margaret asked 'How 'bout to us being good friends?' she held up her soda can and said happily 'Forver!' I looked away from her and said dissappointed 'Yeah, friends.' after that we made the toast to our friendship and said 'Cheers!' we opened up our soda and Margarets' spewed out all over her. I said to her 'Oh my gosh, I'm sorry.' she said to me dripping wet from the soda 'It's fine. There's some paper towels in the...' I got up and ran towards the car saying 'Yeah, yeah, I got it.' as I was in the car looking for napkins, my friend Rigby came in and continued to pester me.

After I got the paper towel I gave it to Margaret. She thanked me and then dried herself off. She then shivered and asked me 'Man, it got cold, huh?' I chuckled nervously and said 'Yeah.' I thought to myself 'Put your arm around her, put your arm around her!' I did something totally different though. I said to her 'Uh, you could wear a bunch of these paper towels like a makeshift quilt.' I took several of the paper towels and threw them in the air laughing nervously as they landed on Margaret. Margaret chuckled nervously and said awkwardly 'Yeah.' I thought to myself 'Ugh! What is wrong with you!? How long is it gonna take for you to finally kiss her!?' Margaret asked me 'Mordecai, we're friends, right?' I said feeling just as dissappointed as before 'Yeah, yeah, we're friends.' Margaret asked me 'I can tell you anything then, right?' I said to Margaret 'Of course.' Margaret said to me 'There's one reason I don't wanna leave.' I thought to myself 'This is it, she's setting you up, just pull the trigger!' Margaret said, feeling a little upset 'I, I would really miss you, Mordecai!'

I put my hand on Margarets' and tried to kiss her, but before I could, the meteor shower started, and we became startled. My friend Rigby shouted to me 'MORDECAI, FRIEND ZONE!' he repeated the words 'friend zone' a few times. Margaret asked me, confused 'Why is he saying friends own?' I yelled to Rigby irritated 'DUDE, QUIT IT!' Rigby shouted back to me 'NO! YOU'RE NOT GONNA MESS THIS UP AGAIN, MAN! JUST GO FOR IT!' I said to Rigby 'I JUST NEED MORE TIME!' Rigby said to me 'THERE IS NO MORE TIME! DUDE, I'M TRYING TO SAVE YOU FROM THE FRIEND ZONE!' I yelled to Rigby, seriously annoyed 'DUDE, FOR THE LAST TIME, THERE IS NO FRIEND ZONE!'

Apparently, I was wrong, there was a friend zone, and a green light flashed around Margaret and I and we became trapped inside the friend zone in peices of green glass. I shouted 'MARGARET, MARGARET!?' just then a voice told me 'She can't hear you, you guys are just friends' I asked, extremely confused 'Huh?' just then I saw an astreiod with a beard and he said to me 'Welcome, Mordecai, I am the gaurdian of the friend zone.' I said 'The friend zone's not a real place!' the gaurdian told me 'Ah, but it is. A place of friendly handshakes, back pats, sidehugs. A platonic realm where romance goes to die.' I shouted 'LET US OUT! I DON'T WANNA BE HERE!' the gaurdian told me 'I'm sorry, Mordecai, you waited too long.' I shouted at the top of my lungs 'NOOOOOOOOO!' I said, feeling deep regret 'No. I wanted to kiss her so many times, but I enver had a good opening.' the gaurdian showed me all the opportunities I had to kiss Margaret where I failed and said to me 'Ah, but you did. Each time, you hesitated, you let all those oppotunities pass,' he stopped showing all times where I failed to kiss Margaret and he said to me 'You must be brave enough to show your true feelings. Only then will you be freed of the friend zone.' I asked him, feeling annoyed 'How would you know?' I said, still annoyed 'You're just a floating, talking, asteriod thing.' he said to me 'Believe it or not, I too have been in this very situation, many times. Angie, Christine, Lola,' he asked me angrily 'HOW DO I THINK I ENDED UP BECOMING THE GAURDIAN OF THE FRIEND ZONE!?' he shouted at me 'LOOK, I'M JUST TRYING TO KEEP YOU FROM MAKING THE SAME MISTAKE I DID!' I said, annoyed with him and angry with myself 'THEN LET ME OUT!'

I began to bang on the friendship glass I was trapped inside, trying to break free from it. He stopped me and said "WHOA, WHOA, CHILL OUT! THAT FRIENDSHIP GLASS IS EXPENSIVE! Look, I'm gonna give you another chance, alright, but you better not back out.' I said 'No, no, I swear I'll do it.' the gaurdian laughed and said to me 'Okay, go get 'er champ!' he unzapped the peice of friendship glass Margaret was trapped inside and she asked me, feeling frightened 'MORDECAI, WHERE ARE WE!?'

The peices of friendship glass moved close, and I was face to face with Margaret. I said to her 'Right where I wanna be.' she was speechless and then I closed my eyes and moved in and kissed her lips as passionately as I could. The gaurdian said 'Mordecai, Margaret, I now pronounce you out of the friend zone.' the friendship glass around us broke and we were back on make-out mountain, still kissing.

As we pulled away from each other when the kiss came to a stop, we looked deep into each others eyes lovingly. Our friend Eileen came running up to us excitedly and asked referring to the meteor shower 'DID YOU SEE IT!? DID YOU SEE IT!? WHAT'D YOU THINK!? WHAT'D YOU THINK!?' Margaret looked me and said, referring to our kiss 'It was amazing.' I smiled really big at her as Eileen ran off excitedly saying 'Man, I've never seen celestial bodies come together like that!' Margaret and I held hands with each other as we walked back to the car."

Chad says "You and Margaret went through a lot and she sounds like she's your one true love."

I said sadly "She is my one true love, Chad. She's the love of my life, and even though we're no together, I love her with all my heart," I started to cry again and shouted, feeling devatsated "MY HEART FEELS LIKE IT'S IN A BILLION PEICES WITHOUT HER BY MY SIDE AND I MISS HER MORE AND MORE EACH DAY!"

Chad burst into tears as well and shouted "AT LEAST YOU HAVE A CHANCE OF BEING WITH HER AGAIN! SONNY WILL NEVER FORGIVE ME FOR WHAT I DID TO HER AND SHE'LL NEVER TAKE ME BACK!"

I threw my arms around Chad needing a hug really bad and shouted "I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE MARGARET LEFT AFTER WE GOT SO CLOSE! IT JUST ISN'T FAIR AND IT KILLS ME TO THINK ABOUT HER BEING SO FAR AWAY! I JUST CAN'T HANDLE THE HEARTACHE, CHAD, I JUST CAN'T HANDLE IT!"

Chad hugged me tight and shouted "I NEVER SHOULD'VE DONE TO SONNY WHAT I DID! NOW SHE'S PROBABLY NOT EVEN WILLING TO BE FRIENDS AFTER HOW BADLY I BETRAYED HER AND BROKE HER HEART!"

Chad and I cried together for hours pouring our hearts out to each other.

Chad told me "I hope that Sonny will forgive me someday, and we can be friends with each other."

I said "I hope Margaret will be back eventually and we can start dating because I'm sick and tired of being just friends with her. She's the love of my life and I want her to be my girlfriend so much."

Chad says "Your wish is more likely to happen than mine is. Sonny wil probably never forgive me for what I did."

I said "You don't know that, she could forgive you if you tell her how deeply and honestly sorry you are, and that you regret your mistake every single day."

Chad began to cry again and yelled "I DO REGRET THE MISTAKE EVERY SINGLE DAY! I REGRET IT THE MOST WHEN I SEE HER AT WORK AND TRY TO TELL HER HOW SORRY I AM, AND SHE WON'T EVEN LOOK AT ME AND JUST RUNS AWAY CRYING HER EYES OUT! I'M SUCH A HEARTLESS JERK AND SHE'LL PROBABLY NEVER FORGIVE ME!"

I said "Chad, don't say something like that! If you really love Sonny as much as you say you do, you need to go out there, go after her, and beg her to take you back. Promise her that if she'll give you another chance, you'll never let her down ever again. You'll always put her wants in front of your own, because relationships are nothing without communication and sacrifice."

Chad hugged me tight and said "You're so smart and kind, Mordecai. I'm glad we met and formed this bond. I will be forever greatful to you. You're such a great friend."

I hugged him back and said "You're a great friend as well, and I appreciate you comforting me in my time of need."

Chad asks "How will I get back to Hollywood?"

I said "You know what, my friend Skips is amazing at solving problems others can't. Come on, I'll take you to see him and maybe he can figure out a way to get you back home."

**Chads' POV**

Mordecai and I walked out of the house and I saw Rigby walking up to us.

Rigby asked Mordecai "Who's this dude?"

Mordecai says "His name's Chad Dylan Cooper."

I said to Rigby "I also go by CDC or Chad."

Rigby asked me "What are you doing here, CDC?"

I shrugged and said "I can't remember how I got here. I'm hoping to get back home though, and try to convince my ex-girlfriend, Sonny Monroe, to take me back."

Rigby asks "You're having girl trouble right now?"

I sighed and said "Yeah, and it's all my fault, but I don't want to explain it again. I already told Mrodecai everything, and all I really want to do now is get home and try to win back Sonny."

Rigby says "Our friend Skips can probably help."

Mordecai told Rigby "I'm taking him to Skips right now."

Rigby said "See you later, Mordecai. Nice meeting you, CDC."

I said "It was nice meeting you, too, Rigby."

**At Skips' house**

Mordecai knocked on the door and told me "Don't worry, Chad, you'll be back home in no time at all."

Skips opened the door and asked Mordecai "Who's this?"

Mordecai said "His name's Chad, and he's lost and he needs to get home, but doesn't know how. I was thinking, maybe you could help him."

Skips says "Of course I'll help. Come right on in," we entered the house and Skips asked me "Where do you live, Chad?"

I said "I live in Hollywood California."

Skips says "Okay, I've got a machine that can take a person to any destination of their choice in no time at all. I've got it set for Hollywood," he then asked me "Is there a specific part of Hollywood you want to go to?"

I said "Condor studios."

Skips sets the cordinates and tells me "Okay, it's all ready for you. Just step on the transporter and press the green button and you should be at the Condor studios in no time at all."

I got on the machine and looked at Mordecai and waved my hand to him and said "Come on, I'll take you to see where I work and maybe we can talk to Sonny together."

Mordecai got on beside me and said "I'll be watching as you talk to Sonny the entire time, and I hope things work out for you."

I looked at the green button on the machine, took a deep breath and said "Well, here goes nothing."

**Mordecai and Chad met each other and talked about the issues they're having and about the pain they've been feeling since they've been apart from the girl they love. Mordecai took Chad to see Skips who found a way to get Chad back home. Can Chad win Sonny back and will they become a couple once more?**


	3. Mordecai helps Chad win back Sonny

**In this chapter Mordecai meets Sonny and tells her all about his conversation back in his universe that he had with Chad. He tries to get the two back together. Will Mordecai succeed or fail?**

**Sonny with a chance universe**

**Chads' POV**

I pressed he green button on the machine and Mordecai and I were transported to the Condor studio parking lot.

Mordecai says "This place looks cool!"

I said "It's really nice. Working here is amazing, although it's been difficult for me to focus ever since Sonny broke up with me."

Mordecai put his hand on me shoulder and said "Hey, you can win her back."

I asked him doubtfully "How will I do that when she won't even look at me?"

Mordecai says "You know what, I'll tell her all about our conversation we had back in my hometown, and I'll tell her how sorry you are and that you really want her back."

I smiled and asked "You'd do that for me?"

Mordecai said "I'll do anything I can to help a friend in need."

I hugged Mordecai and said "You are one great guy and you've got a heart of gold."

He hugged me back and said "Thanks so much."

I told him "Sonny usually hangs out in the prop house with her castmates, or in her dressing room, either by herself or with Tawni Hart, who she shares the dressing room with."

Mordecai told me "Thanks for the advice."

I said "I'll be waiting out here to keep an eye on the machine so nothing happens to it."

Mordecai said "Good idea, Chad. We're going to need that to get me back home."

I thought to myself "And to get you to Milten so you can ask Margaret to come back home and tell her how bad you need her," I said aloud to Mordecai "Let Sonny know I'm out here if she wants to find me."

Mordecai told me "I will, Chad."

**Mordecais' POV**

I entered the building and just then I saw a man walk up to me. The dude did not look happy one bit, he looked seriously angry for some reason.

He asked me "And who in the world are you?"

I said "My name's Mordecai, sir. This building is awesome!" I was trying to be as nice as I could to the guy because I didn't want to upset him any more than he already was.

The man actually smiled and said "Well, thanks for the compliment, young fellow. Not that many people appreciate my workplace."

I asked "Are you the owner?"

The man shook my hand and said "Yes I am. Mr. Condor is my name, and show business is my game."

I chuckled and said "You're a pretty funny dude, Mr. Condor."

Mr. Condor said to me "I hope you mean that in the good way."

I said "Of course I do, sir."

Mr. Condor asked me "So why are you here, Mordecai?"

I said "I met one of your stars, Chad Dylan Cooper. You see, I'm not from this universe. I come from another dimension."

Mr. Condor says "I'm guessing in that dimension animals are just like people, considering the fact I'm talking to a blue jay who is actually talking back to me. At least, I hope that's it and that I'm not going crazy."

I said "No, you're not going crazy, sir. It's true, in my universe animals can walk and talk just like humans can."

Mr. Condor asked me "So, what have you and Chad been talking about back in your universe?"

I said "Two girls who are very speical to us that we're not with anymore. He told me about his break up with the so random star, Sonny Monroe. I was hoping to find her and try to convince her to give Chad another chance because he's truly and honestly sorry for hurting her so badly."

Mr. Condor says "You're a nice man, Mordecai. I'll take you to find Sonny so you can tell her all about your encounter with Chad."

I said "Thanks so much, dude!"

Mr. Condor says "It's no trouble at all."

I followed Mr. Condor as he took me to the so random prop house, but Sonny wasn't there.

I said "Chad also mentioned she has a dressing room where she hangs out with another girl named Tawni Hart."

Mr. Condor says "Good thinking. I'll take you there and then you knock on the door to see if she's in there."

I followed him again as he led me to Sonnys' dressing, I wouldn't even need to knock on the door to know anybody was in there, because as soon as we were in the hallway where her dressing room was, I could hear her crying to herself.

Mr. Condor said "Go easy on her. She's still very hurt about what happened."

I said "I'll be as gentle as I can."

Mr. Condor walked away and I went up to the dressing room and knocked on the door gently.

Sonny opened the door and saw me standing there. She just shook her head and sat back down in a chair and continued to cry.

I walked in and closed the door behind me and said to her "Hi, Sonny, I'm Mordecai. I heard all about what happened between you and Chad."

She looked at me and said "You're a blue jay and you can talk."

I said "I know this may be weird for you, but please just try your best to hear me out, cause what I'm gonna tell you is super important."

Sonny sniffled and said "Okay, I guess it's not all that bizzare after all. Go ahead and tell me what you're here to tell me, I'm all ears."

I said 'Well, I'm from a different dimension, and somehow your ex-boyfriend Chad ended up in my dimension. He wasn't sure how he got there, but when he and I got around to talking, he told me about what happened between the two of you."

Sonny asked me "Can we please not talk about Chad?"

I shook my head and told her "No, because what I'm here to tell you is about him."

Sonny sighed and said sadly "Okay. Well, if he told you what he did to me, he must've told you how it made me feel."

I nodded and said "He did tell me, and he also told me how sorry he feels for breaking your heart like he did."

Sonny said bitterly "If he was sorry he never would've done it in the first place."

I said to her "Sonny, please, just hear me out."

She said "I'm still listening to you, Mordecai."

I told her "Look, I've been hurting really bad lately just like you have because the love of my life had to leave me to go to college. I finally asked her to be my girlfriend, but she said no because of the fact she was leaving to go to college, and things haven't been the same for since she left, and then I met Chad and he told me about his situation with you. He told me he feels bad for betraying you the way he did, and that he really wants you back. Sonny, I know you may not think it, but Chad loves you with all his heart, and he never meant to hurt you the way he did. If you want to talk to him, he's outside the studio in the parking lot standing by a machine that can help a person travel from one dimension to another," I stood up and began to walk back outside to Chad and on my way out I said to Sonny "Thanks for listening, and I hope you'll do what you feel is right." I turned away and started to walk back outside.

I turned around when I heard Sonny shout "MORDECAI, WAIT UP! I'M COMING WITH YOU!"

I said to Sonny "I hope this means you're going to talk to Chad because he and I are pretty good friends now, and I want him to be happy, which I know he will be if you decide to give him another chance."

Sonny said "I appreciate you telling me all this, but I want to hear from Chad as well, so I know you're not just making it up."

I said "That sounds fair."

**Chads' POV**

Sonny and Mordecai walked outside to the parking lot and I ran up to them.

Sonny said to me "I talked to Mordecai and he told me about what happened back in his dimension. I want to hear it from you as well, Chad. If you're truly and honestly sorry for what you did to me, then say it. Tell me right now so I can know Mordecai wasn't lying to me."

I started tearing up as I said "He wasn't lying Sonny," I began to yell, still feelng mad at myself "I REGRET WHAT I DID EACH AND EVERY DAY ESPEICALLY WHEN I WALK BY YOU IN THE HALLS AND SEE ALL THE PAIN AND HEARTACHE IN YOUR EYES BEFORE YOU TURN AWAY CRYING! I'M TRULY AND HONESTLY SORRY, SONNY! I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART AND I'D DO ANYTHING FOR YOU!" I got down on my knees and begged "PLEASE TAKE ME BACK, SONNY, PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"

Sonny teared up as well and said happily "That's all I ever wanted from you was an apology and for you to own up to your mistakes like in the past. I will take you back, Chad, just promise me here and now you're never going to do anything to hurt me ever again."

I kissed Sonny passionately and said "I wouldn't dream of hurting you ever again. I love you with all my heart, and I'm nothing without you in my life."

Sonny kissed me back with just as much passion as when I kissed her and after the kiss she hugged me tight and said "That's all I ever wanted to hear you say, Chad, and it makes me so happy to finally hear you say it after all this time."

I went up to Mordecai and said "Thanks so much for all your help."

Mordecai says to me "No problem, Chad."

Mordecai was about to get on the machine and head back home, but I stopped him.

He told me "I helped you get Sonny back, so my work here is finished and I really should head home."

I said "Please don't go just yet. Wait inside the studio and I'll come and get you after I tell Sonny something else important."

Mordecai said "Okay, Chad, just please don't take too long."

I said "I won't I promise."

After Mordecai was inside I whispered to Sonny "He helped me so I want to help him."

Sonny said "Mordecai did tell me a girl he loves moved away so she could go to college. He also told me he asked her to be his girlfriend, but she said no because of the fact she had to leave. It's so sad and I feel so sorry for the poor guy."

I said "So do I , that's why I want to reunite him with her the way he did for us."

Sonny said to me "Chad, that's very different than our situation. If the girl is in college, she probably needs it for one reason or another."

I said "Yeah, but Mordecai really needs her. I've just got to try and get him together with Margaret."

Sonny says "But maybe Margaret had her reasons for saying no to Mordecai."

I sighed and said "Sonny, Mordecai helped me in my time of need and I want to return the favor."

Sonny kissed me and the hugged me and said "It's so sweet of you to do this for him, especially considering you just met him. That shows what an amazing heart you have."

I said, still feeling guilty for hurting Sonny "Yeah, too bad it didn't come out when I was with you."

Sonny said sweetly "Hey, I love you and it means the world to me that you're willing to go to any lengths in order to win me back."

Just then Mordecai came out and said to Sonny and I "I'm glad I was able to reunite you two. I should realy be getting back home now, though."

I said "Mordecai, wait. There's somwhere I want to take you first. Step on the machine and close your eyes."

Mordecai got on the machine and covered his eyes with his hand.

He said "Okay, Chad. I'm ready to go wherever you wanna take me."

Sonny said "I'll go with you."

I said "I was just going to ask you that."

Sonny and I got on the machine next to Mordecai and I looked over to him and saw he still had his covered.

I set the cordinates of the machine for Milten and thought to myself "I really hope this works."

**Mordecai was able to convince Sonny to give Chad another chance. Chad wants to return the favor for Mordecai. What will Chad do when they arrive at Milten and how will Mordcai react?**


	4. Chad returns the favor

**So, Mordecai helped Chad win back Sonny. Now, in this chapter, Chad wants to return the favor and to get Mordecai together with Margaret. Will he be successful?**

**Rgular show universe**

**Mordecais' POV**

When we got to our destination Chad told me "Okay, you can uncover your eyes now."

I looked around us and saw the sign along with all the buildings and students walking to and from their classes.

I asked Chad "Why'd you bring me to Milten?"

Chad said "You helped me, so now it's my turn to help you."

I sighed and said "Chad, I appreciate this, I really do, but Margaret needs this right now. As much as I want to be with her, I don't want to stop her from persuing her dreams."

Chad said "You never know, though, she could be missing you just as much as you're missing her. Come on, Mordecai, you've gotta at least try. You said it yourself, you love Margaret with all your heart, and I know that means you'd do anything in order to be with her again."

I said determined "You're right, Chad. I need to tell Margaret how much I've been missing her and at least try and ask her to come back home."

Chad told me "I could talk to her for you if this is a little difficult."

Sonny said "And I'll talk to her as well."

I smiled at the couple and said "Thanks so much for everything. You two are certainly amazing people."

**Chads' POV**

I held hands with Sonny as we walked around the campus while Mordecai stayed by the machine.

Sonny asks "How will find Margarets' dorm?"

I pointed to a building and said "Dorm adminstrations office. They will be able to help us."

We walked into the building and the man said "Hello, welcome to Milten University," he asked "How may I help you today?"

I said "I'm looking for the dorm room of Margaret Smith."

The man looks in the school records and says "Here we are. Ms. Smith is in room 203 in the writers hall."

I said to the man "Thanks so much, sir."

He handed me a map and said "No problem. Here's a map to help you find your way to the building."

I shook the his hand and said "Thanks for the help."

He said "Just doing my job. Have a good day."

I said as I walked out of the building with Sonny "Thanks, you too."

Sonny said "Okay, so from here it looks like we should head north for a few and then turn to the east and writers hall will be on the left."

I said "You're so smart and you have a gret sense of direction."

She blushed and said "So sweet. I'm really gonna love the new you."

I said "I will never go back to my old ways, I promise."

She said to me "I know you wouldn't. Now let's find Margaret and talk with her."

I said "I really hope she'll say yes. Mordecai needs her so much."

Sonny and I started walking and when we got to the room I took a deep breath and said "Really hope this works."

Sonny took my hand and said sweetly "Don't worry, Chad, I just know it will when you tell Margaret about your encounter with Mordecai."

I opened the door and let Sonny go in first before following close behind her.

She said "Margarets' dorm should be up on the second level and to the right."

We headed to the dorm and I took another deep breath and said "I really hope we're not interupting anything important for her."

Sonny says "Well, I wouldn't normally say this, but what we have to tell Margaret is way more important than whatever she's doing, and yes that includes schoolwork."

I knocked on the door and waited for an answer. When the door opened I saw a girl in the doorway who looked like she was made from a cloud.

I asked "Hi, do you know if Margaret Smith is in at the moment?"

The girl said "She's in our room right now. She's been very upset lately about somebody left behind when she came here."

I said to the girl "I know who you're talking about. I talked to Mordecai a while back, and he's been very upset as well and he wants Margaret to come home with him. He helped me get back to with my girlfriend, and I want to return the favor for him."

The girl said "How sweet of you! My name's CJ."

I shook her hand and said "I'm Chad Dylan Cooper and this is m' lady, Sonny Monroe."

CJ said "It's nice to meet you, Chad and Sonny."

We entered the room and I asked "Could you please go get Margaret for us, CJ?"

CJ said "I'll do what I can, but I can't promise she'll come out."

Sonny and I watched as CJ entered her room and sat down on Margarets' bed with her.

Margaret said "I could hear other voices out there. I didn't know we'd be having visitors."

CJ said "Their name's are Sonny and Chad. They're here because they have something important to tell you."

Margaret walked out of the room and sat down across from Sonny and I.

She asked "Where did you two come from?"

I said "We're from Hollywood California, but we're also from another dimension."

Margaret asked "How'd you get to this dimension then?"

I shrugged and said "I'm not sure. I got here first and then I met someone who helped me get back to my own dimension, and he also heped me win back the heart of Sonny, which I'd broken so badly, but with the help of a really amazing guy, I was able to win her back."

Margaret says "That's great for you, Chad. I know there's this one guy who I probably ended up hurting that badly when I came here because he finally asked me to be his girlfriend, but I said no because I found out I got accepted here."

I said "I know who you're referring to, because after I landed here the first time I found myself at park where I met an amazing blue jay named Mordecai."

Margaret began to cry and shouted "THAT'S EXACTLY WHO I'M TALKING ABOUT! MORDECAI FINALLY ASKS ME TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND, BUT AS MUCH AS I WANTED TO I COULDN'T BECAUSE OF GETTING ACCEPTED HERE!" she calmed down a bit and said "Okay, I could've, and sure we'd be in a long distance relationship if I'd said yes to him that night," she became angry again and yelled "IT WOULD'VE BEEN WORTH IT, THOUGH! OF COURSE I NEVER SHOULD'VE APPLIED TO THIS SCHOOL IN THE FIRST PLACE AND I NEVER SHOULD'VE LEFT MORDECAI BEHIND!"

I said to Margaret "I can tell you really regret what you did. I really regretted what I did to Sonny as well and I wanted her back so bad. Mordecai helped me by traveling to my dimension with me and telling Sonny how sorry I was for the way I hurt her. She came outside of Condor studios where we both work, and she said that she wanted to hear the apology from me. I told her I was truly and honestly sorry, and I begged her to give me another chance, which she accepted. That's what you have to do is tell Mordecai you're sorry for leaving him behind and ask for his forgiveness."

Margaret said angrily with herself "I don't expect him to forgive me when I can't even forgive myself!"

I told her "Here's what Mordecai told me when I was doubtful about Sonny giving me a second chance, 'You don't know that. He could forgive you if you tell him how deeply and honestly sorry you are and that you regret your mistake each and every day.' he was right and things worked when I followed his advice, so if you just go out there and tell him how sorry you are, he'll be sure to forgive you, I just know it."

Margaret asked "Wait, he's here with you right now?"

I nodded and said "He's at the front entrance of the school with a machine that can be used for interdimensional time travel."

Margaret said "Take me outside to him right now, please. I need to see him!"

I said "Let's go."

I stood up to leave the room, but fell back down on the couch when Margaret got up and ran out the door.

Sonny helped me up and said "Well, you did it. I just know she's going to go back home with Mordecai."

I said "Hopefully, let's go out and watch to see how it goes."

I put my arm around Sonny and we walked outside the building down to the main entrance.

**Mordecais' POV**

I saw Margaret running over to me followed by Sonny and Chad who stood back and watched us from afar.

Margaret said to me "Mordecai, I talked to Chad and he told me how you've been feeling lately," she threw hers arms around me hugging me tightly as she cried and said "I'm so sorry that this broke your heart. I had no idea it was going to be this painful for you."

I wiped the tears away from Margaret and said "It's okay, I forgive you, Margaret. I know you didn't mean for this to happen."

She hugged me again, so tight I almost couldn't breathe and said "I've just been so angry with myself for what I did to you and I really hated myself for leaving you especially after we got so close to each other. I'm so glad you forgive me, though."

I realesed her tight grip from me and I took both her hands and said "I really hope you forgive yourself as well."

She said to me, still feeling guilty "I don't know if I can, Mordecai, I just don't know if I can."

I looked into her eyes and stroked her feathers and said sweetly "I love you, and I promise I will no matter what happens between us."

Margaret began crying again and said "I know you love me, and I know you have for a long time. I could see it by the look in your eyes that night when you asked me to girlfriend. That's why I felt so terrible for what happened and why I hated myself for leaving you behind."

I wiped away her tears again and said "Don't cry, Margaret. There's nothing to be sad or angry about now."

Margaret looked down at the ground and said "I'm so sorry for leaving you, Mordecai."

I looked at Margaret with a very deeply loving look in my eyes.

She looked away and said "That's the exact same look you had on your face at the restaurant, and it's so hard to see now because I just want to forget that night and I wish I could just change what happened between us that night. If I had a time machine, I'd go back in time to that night, and I'd still tell you about getting into this school, but I'd say yes that time around, but time travel isn't real, and we can't go back and change the past, which just sucks."

I had heard enough of Margaret being so down on herself. I knew exactly what to do to make her stop. I held onto her just as I did when we got trapped in the friend zone together, and kissed her with just as much passion as I did then. After the kiss I stared deep into her beautiful eyes and stroked her beautiful red feathers.

I asked her "Do you feel better now?"

She said to me "Yes, and I'm going to feel even better when I'm back home with you once again. I'm coming back with you, and I promise I'm never leaving you ever again."

I said to her "I wasn't thinking you were gonna come home, but I thought I'd at least give coming here a shot. It worked out way better than I was expecting."

Margaret said "I'll go pack my suitcases and I'll meet you back out here in about 5 to 10 minutes."

I said "I don't care if takes an hour or more, all I care about is that you're coming back home."

Margaret kissed me and said "I'll be back as soon as possible."

I said "I'm not leaving this spot, so I'll be waiting right here for you."

Margaret left to go pack and get ready to head back home.

Chad and Sonny walked up to me and said "Way to go, Mordecai."

I smiled at Chad and said "I couldn't have done this if it weren't for you."

Chad said "You helped me get my love back, so I just knew I had to reutrn the favor."

I hugged Chad and said "It means a lot to me that you'd do this even though we don't know each other that well."

He hugged me as well and said "You helped me right after we met and I just knew I needed to help you as well."

**12 minutes later**

Margaret came back with all her suitcases and said "Sorry I took a little longer than I planned. I just had to tell CJ I was leaving and say goodbye to her. She promised to keep this a secret in case anybody began to wonder why I was gone."

I got on the transportation device along with the other three and set it for the Condor studio.

**Sonny with a chance universe**

**Chads' POV**

Mordecai, Margaret, Sonny, and I arrived back outside the studio where Sonny and I got off at.

I said to Mordecai and Margaret "Come and visit anytime."

Mordecai says to me "I will, and thanks again for your help, Chad."

I said "I just know you two will be very happy together."

I watched as Mordecai and Margaret went back to their dimension.

Sonny said "Next time we're with them we should all go on a double date."

I said "What a wonderful idea from the most wonderful girl in the world."

Sonny blushed and said "Aw, that's sweet of you."

I kissed Sonny and said "It's one hundred percent true, and I'm sorry I didn't know that before because I only thought of myself."

Sonny hugged me and said "Don't dwell on the past, Chad. I forgave you and I gave you another chance even after I said I wasn't going to, so let's just be happy that we're together again."

I smiled at her and said "You're right, sorry for being a downer about it."

Sonny kissed me again and said "It's okay. I understand if you still feel bad about what you did."

I said "Well, you're absolutely right about what you said. You were able to give me another chance after saying you wouldn't, which is all that should matter."

She kissed me again beofre holding my hand as we walked back into the studio together.

I thought "I hope Mordecai is as happy with Margaret as I am with Sonny."

**Missions accomplished. Mordecai convinced Sonny to give Chad another chance and Chad returned the favor by convicing Margaret to leave Milten and go back home with Mordecai. Everything is back to the way it should be and the two couples are very happy.**


End file.
